No lo olvides
by OlivierCash
Summary: Ese día, cada vez que Shion tenía intención de ponerse a reparar las armaduras, ocurría algo que le entretenía. Aunque algunas distracciones, eran más agradables que otras. Manigoldo/Shion


**Antes que nada recordar que la obra original fue escrita y dibujada por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshirogi**

* * *

Era una noche agradable en la que soplaba una suave brisa y no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Shion volvió tarde a su templo, se había pasado todo el día buscando a Tenma, para ayudar a Dohko y no lo habían encontrado por ningún lado. Su amigo se había quedado muy preocupado y él se sentía preocupado por Dohko.

Habían estado cenando juntos en Rodorio, Shion no quería que Dohko cenara solo esa noche. La compañía pareció animarlo un poco y se quedó por Rodorio, dijo que ya que estaba iría a saludar a unos amigos, Dohko era demasiado bueno,por lo que tenía amigos hasta en el Infierno. Si siempre que iban a alguna misión acababa haciendo un nuevo amigo, no tenía remedio. Shion quiso volver pronto a su casa para arreglar unas armaduras. Se acercaban tiempos difíciles y todo tenía que estar listo.

Entre la reconstrucción del Santuario y la búsqueda de Tenma,no había podido dedicarle mucho a las armaduras, por lo menos repararía alguna antes de marcharse a dormir. Pero nada más llegar a la casa de Aries, supo de inmediato que esa noche tampoco podría arreglar ninguna armadura, solo le salían contratiempos.

Entró tranquilamente a su templo y fue directamente a su cuarto. Se quedó de pie, frente a la caja de su armadura y comenzó a quitársela. La fue guardando con cuidado y minuciosidad en el interior de su caja,para lo que se imaginaba que pasaría, no la necesitaba. Tomó su ropa y su estola y se la puso, en el Santuario no solía llevar la estola, le daba mucho calor.

Mientras se colocaba la estola, notó unas manos a su espalda que se la colocaban bien por detrás. Una vez colocada, unos brazos cubiertos por una armadura dorada, rodearon su cintura para atraerlo hacía el cuerpo de su acompañante. Ese acompañante, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Shion, el cual se dejó hacer en todo momento.

— Sorpresa— susurró Manigoldo muy cerca de la oreja de Shion.

— Hace rato que sé que estas rondando por aquí— dijo Shion— Solo te he dejado porque sé que te hace ilusión sorprenderme— aclaró con cierto e intencionado aire de prepotencia.

Manigoldo bufó molesto, le encantaba sorprender a Shion, sobre todo cuando se quejaba porque la sorpresa le había molestado. Esa vez se quedaría con las ganas, se veía que la próxima vez tendría que trabajarselo más y mejor. De todas maneras se quedó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Shion, se había quitado el casco antes de abrazarlo, no quería sacarle un ojo.

— ¿Entonces me has dejado ver como te quitabas la armadura?— preguntó Manigoldo— ¡Qué honor! Con lo que te cuesta ir sin ella.

Shion suspiró y decidió no responderle, no estaba de humor como para caer en los piques de Manigoldo, comenzar a discutir y acabar solucionándolo en la cama.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?— cambió de tema— Ha sido un día sorprendentemente tranquilo, no nos hemos cruzado— comentó con cierta ironía.

— ¡Pues me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta!— exclamó Manigoldo

Estaba demasiado contento, eso no podía ser bueno. Shion no sabía si eso no era bueno para si mismo o para otra persona, pero que Manigoldo estuviera tan contento, significaba que había alguien que no lo estaba.

Manigoldo se separó de Shion y este último se giró para ver que quería. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que no encajaba. Junto a Manigoldo, apoyada en el suelo, estaba la armadura de Pegaso. La armadura de la misma persona a la que se había pegado buscando todo el día. Miró seriamente a Manigoldo y con una cara de poco amigos, necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?— exigió saber un enfadado Shion.

Temía el lio en el que se podría haber metido el estúpido que consideraba su pareja en esa ocasión. En cuanto a problemas e ir a pedir que le sacara las castañas del fuego, Manigoldo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, para su desgracia.

— ¡Ey!— se quejó Manigoldo, levantando las manos como para contener a Shion y que no se le acercara, había momentos en los que Shion sería capaz de lanzarle un ataque sin inmutarse, ese era uno de esos momentos— ¡Qué yo seguía ordenes de Sage!— aseguró.

Shion se le quedó mirando sin tomarle muy en serio, era tan molesto no saber con exactitud cuando Manigoldo le mentía.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó dubitativo, Manigoldo asintió— ¿De verdad?— volvió a preguntar y como la anterior vez, Manigoldo asintió— Pero,¿ en serio en serio?

— ¡Si, joder!, ¡en serio!— cortó Manigoldo harto. Agarró a Shion por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo— Sage me ordenó que lo encerrada, para mantenerlo a salvo de Pandora. Él es el único que puede herir a Hades y tiene un vínculo con el cuerpo de Hades y Pandora se lo quiere cargar. Por eso el viejo me ha ordenado encerrarlo en un lugar oculto para poder protegerlo— explicó Manigoldo de seguido, tuvo que coger aire cuando se calló y en ese momento dejó de zarandear a Shion, pero no apartó sus manos de sus hombros.

Con tanto zarandeo,Shion casi se sintió algo mareado, era molesto y se alegró cuando paró. Colocó sus manos sobre las de su compañero y las apartó de sus hombros, pero en ningún momento las soltó. Se quedaron los dos, cogidos de las manos.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que he estado buscando todo el día a alguien que tú sabias donde estaba?— incriminó.

— Si te lo hubiera dicho, habrías ido corriendo a decírselo a su querido amiguito— se excusó. En la última palabra usó un tono un tanto despectivo.

Shion rodó los ojos,como odiaba tener que hablar sobre Dohko con Manigoldo.

— ¡Por supuesto que se lo habría dicho!— aseguró Shion— Esta preocupadisimo por Tenma, es como su hermano pequeño—Manigoldo notó como Shion apretó un poco sus manos.

—Y precisamente por eso—hizo una pausa—No le he dicho nada—Shion no le miró muy bien—Si le hubiera dicho algo, se habría puesto en plan grano en el culo. Si se lo dices tú o el viejo, estará más tranquilo y no hará ninguna estupidez. Pero como estaba muy ocupado con el asunto en sí, no te he podido decir nada ti hasta ahora—explicó

Bien, Shion intentó no lanzarle ningún ataque a Manigoldo, por ello suspiró e hizo uso de la paciencia que tenía y tan necesaria era cuando Manigoldo estaba cerca. Intentó ponerse en su punto de vista y si,si era una misión que le había mandado el Patriarca, no tenía nada que reclamarle.

—¿Por qué has traído la armadura de Pegaso?—preguntó.

Dejo de apretar las manos de Manigoldo,en ese momento las sostenía de una manera más tierna.

—Porque contigo es donde mejor esta—respondió Manigoldo como si fuera obvio—Para algo eres el que se encarga de reparar las armaduras, además, hablas con ellas, seguro que esta te da mucha conversación.

Shion invocó a su paciencia, por fortuna prefería estar él encargado de la armadura de Pegaso antes de dejársela a Manigoldo, a saber lo que podría pasarle a esa pobre armadura, igual hasta acababa de perchero.

Fue a hablarle a Manigoldo, sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, este lo cogió en brazos. Fue muy rápido, repentino y Shion no veía a que venía eso en ese momento. Por ello se removió bastante en los brazos de Manigoldo, intentando bajarse y quejándose, Manigoldo soltó algún que otro improperio. Entre tanto movimiento,Manigoldo se chocó contra el borde de la cama y cayó de espaldas sobre esta. Shion se sentó sobre el pecho de su armadura y le miró por encima del hombro.

Manigoldo solo se le quedó mirando, se quedaron en un extraño silencio durante un largo rato. Shion pudo notar que Manigoldo casi parecía algo apenado.

—Te quiero—soltó Manigoldo con una sinceridad poco común en él, miró a Shion fijamente a los ojos cuando dijo esas palabras.

El rubio solo pudo sonreír con ternura ante esas palabras, no era común en Manigoldo decir esas cosas, a menos que fuera en momentos muy extremos. Fue una autentica sorpresa que lo dijera en ese momento en concreto, una sorpresa de esas que te alegran el día, o la noche como era el caso.

—Yo también te quiero—aseguró Shion,sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Simplemente quería que no lo olvidaras—admitió Manigoldo, casi con vergüenza.

—Nunca lo olvidaría—aseguró Shion con una radiante sonrisa. Puso la mano sobre la mejilla de Manigoldo, para darle una tierna sonrisa—Y si fuera así, tú te encargarías de recordármelo cuantas veces hiciera falta.

No hubo más palabras, Manigoldo atrajo a Shion hacía si para darle un fuerte abrazo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Shion despertó en los brazos de Manigoldo, quien se marchó poco después de que Shion despertara. El rubio lo notó un poco más raro de lo habitual, pero decidió preguntarle si le pasaba algo en especial la próxima vez que lo viera.

Mientras se preparaba para el nuevo día, no pudo dejar de pensar en esas palabras de Manigoldo. Como si olvidar lo mucho que le quería fuera algo fácil cuando él no podía estar mucho tiempo sin pensar en ese estúpido de pelo azul. Como si fuera fácil olvidar que aunque tuviera un mal día, el simple hecho de verle aparecer, le alegraba el día de una manera impresionante.

Cuando fue a reparar las armaduras, se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa, en la entrada de su templo, se encontraban Yato y Yuzuriha. Esta llevaba por fin su armadura de plata. Shion la felicitó, pero le sorprendió verlos ahí. Y también le alegró, especialmente Yato, a quien creía muerto.

—El maestro nos pidió que vinieramos a por la armadura de Pegaso—explicó. Se le hacia extraño escucharla con la mascara puesta.

—¿Para qué?

Yuzuriha y Yato se miraron, sin saber muy bien que responder. Shion se imaginó lo que estaba tramando su maestro, por ello fue a por la armadura preguntar nada más y se la entregó. Si era idea de su maestro, no le iba a llevar la contraria. La pareja se lo agradeció y se fue. Le hubiera gustado cruzar más palabras con Yuzuriha, pero comprendió que estaba ocupada en otros asuntos. Esa visita fue un tanto sorprendente e inquietante, le inquietaba que su maestro conociera tanto su relación con Manigoldo como para que este le llevara la armadura, aunque era algo bastante lógico, también le inquietaba la previsión de su maestro. Especialmente porque le conocía bien.

Pero bueno, Shion suspiró con resignación y fue hacía donde lo tenía todo listo para reparar las armaduras. Lo único que lamentaba, era no poder ver la cara de sorpresa de Manigoldo cuando se enterara de lo que planeaba su maestro respecto a Tenma, seguro que sería muy divertida.


End file.
